


New Scar, Old Pattern

by Marf_Redux



Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: M/M, Post Series, They know it won't last, hints of the legal mess the end of the series would leave, on again off again relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A moment between Flint and Duke while the team waits in legal limbo following the series finale.





	New Scar, Old Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

New Scar, Old Pattern

“The new scar suits you,” Flint said sliding him a beer as he settled down on the stool next to him. The small lounge on the base where they were currently staying while the mess they’d caused by finally exposing Cobra played out all over Capital Hill and the rest of the country. “Gives your face real character.”

“Thanks,” he said taking the beer. “So how much longer are we going to remain in legal limbo?” He figured Flint might have a better idea of that. Of course they’d proven their innocence and Cobra’s guilt but as far as the military brass were concerned they still went rogue and carried out a private war against Cobra. Which meant that they weren’t under arrest but they weren’t free to go until a decision was made. There was very little chance of prison but if they’d get to resume their careers or find themselves completely unemployed was the big question. 

“No idea, Abernathy is pushing for full exoneration and allowing you to join an Anti Cobra Task force he’s putting together but there is a lot of push back against it,” Flint said sounding tired. “I’m also on the hook for not realizing you were telling the truth and the rumors that I allowed my direct subordinate in the investigation to play me” There was a dark edge to his voice as he went on, “Sure Cobra fooled folks at every level of the government but because I was running point on the pursuit my head is the one on the chopping block.”

“You’ll land on your feet you always do,” he said ignoring the brief flash of hurt in Flint’s eyes. “What about Lady Jaye is she going to face any trouble for allegedly helping us?” They had all agreed to downplay any answers to questions relating to Lady Jaye’s activities.

“First no one buys that she wasn’t helping you,” Flint said tiredly. “Fortunately for her without direct testimony from the four of you she’s probably safe from any criminal charges but her career might be over.” Flint gave him a sideways look, “Do you regret any of it?”

“I regret it was necessary and I regret putting her in harms way,” he said casually. “And I regret that I couldn’t convince you of the truth about things.” He had to smile slightly at the thought, “if you’d actually been trying to help us instead things would have gone a lot easier.”

“There was never a chance of that Duke,” Flint said tiredly. “I don’t like going outside the chain of command and proper procedure.” That was certainly true. “You all could heave turned yourselves in and I still think the whole story would have come out.”

“It might but I’m not sure anyone would like the way it did,” he said thinking of several of the plots they foiled and then sighed. “We never do seem to land on the same page do we Dash.” He saw Flint start at his old private nickname. “I mean we end up in the same place for a while and then one or both us hits a line we can’t cross.” It had always been the problem in their relationship rather it was high school rivals, friends or something more.

“No we don’t,” Flint said after a moment. “I want to give you hell for the choices you made this time around but none of them really surprise me.” The other man actually laughed, “Still its often a lot of fun while it last.” He recognized that tone and the invitation in it. “Given the sorry state of our career prospects it won’t hurt our chances this time around.”

“We’ll regret it, we usually do,” he said but found himself finishing the beer and standing up. “Your quarters are closer.” He suggested and less likely to be under surveillance though he didn’t mention it. After a short tense walk they were inside and crashing into each other before falling onto Flint’s bed. It was a very old pattern but a comforting one.

The End.


End file.
